Skies of Light and Capricious Enchantments
by Lunar Wave
Summary: Harry had dreamed of being whisked away from the Dursleys by some unknown relative long since he was a child. And Fate, for once in his life, decided to smile upon him on his 8th Birthday. A girl, by the name of Setrea Erica Potter, a young girl with black hair, and most familiar green eyes, probably no older than 8, stood there smiling. Her words were: "Let's go, Harry. Home."
1. SoLaCE: The Unhappy Birthday Boy

**The Skies of Light and Capricious Enchantments  
**by Lunar Wave

I don't own Harry Potter and its Universe created by J.K. Rowling.

Excerpt from Harry Potter and the Philosopher's (Sorcerer's) Stone:

_"When he had been younger, Harry had dreamed and dreamed of  
some unknown relation coming to take him away, but it never happened;  
the Dursleys were his only family."_

**An Unhappy Birthday Boy**

July 31, 1988

For normal boys, birthdays are usually among one's happiest moments. But, today, a particular birthday boy is dreading it like hell. This boy was Harry Potter, a regular boy who was anything but happy. Today, he turned eight, but he certainly feels like the world was conspiring against him. The first and biggest proof of that is that both his parents are dead. Or at least, that's what his Aunt Petunia had told him. A car crash, because his dad was apparently drunk driving. The proof, according to his aunt, was the ugly lightning bolt scar on the right side of his forehead. But Harry has seen the newspapers and the occasional TV. What kind of crazy miracle would let someone who was in a car accident still survive with nothing but a lightning bolt scar? Harry thought a bit back when he tried to learn about the car crash. There was no news at all seven years ago. He knew it happened on Halloween, but the fact that it's not in the library archives would mean that either the car crash wasn't well known, or the car crash didn't exist. The former is impossible. Two adults, apparently alcoholic, in a car crash, while their little baby lived with nothing more than a scar with a crude shape like a lightning bolt. If that wasn't newsworthy, than he didn't know what is. This was two years ago, and when he asked about it, Uncle Vernon just beat him up, whipping his head with a belt a few times, as though trying to give Harry a concussion and make him forget what he learned. Harry acted as though he did, but he now knew that Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have lied about his parents. So what were his parents? Are they really alcoholics? Unlikely.

No. He didn't have time to think about that. Harry chastised himself, as he faced a gang of bullies. He was currently outside the library (which he plans on never returning, ever), having just been doing the last bit of research on his parents supposed Car Crash. Led by Dudley Dursley, his cousin and primary tormentor, it looks like they were about to instigate their favorite game of all-time. Here was the second proof that the world was conspiring against him. Dudley stepped up.

"Hey, cousin!" Dudley somehow made the word 'cousin' sound like an insult. "I got a great birthday present for you~!"

Harry just looked at him with disdain and some fear, knowing full well what was about to happen. He looked around for anyone to help him. There were a bunch of girls from across the lane seemed to have taken an interest in the proceeding, and some looked at Dudley with much loath in their eyes, and the others looking apologetically at Harry, as they didn't really want to get involved. Harry grimaced. He knew that they were told to stay away by the Dursleys, and were told lies, claiming that the boy is a nefarious evil in the making. The parents immediately believed them. The children… however, were divided. Dudley's Gang, and Cowards-Who-Can't-Get-Involved.

Oh, he made a few friends, in the past couple of years, mostly girls. But after a week has passed, they would suddenly avoid him like a plague. It took one relatively brave girl, Aria Clearriver, to tell him that they were just avoiding him so that they won't get punished. Apparently, when their parents learned that the girls were still hanging out with the 'trouble' kid, they were spanked, and warned not to associate with the supposedly 'incurably criminal' brat. The adults feared for the sake of their children, so Harry can't really fault them. He sighed. What did he do wrong? This was the third proof that the world was conspiring against him. He had absolutely zero true friends.

"What do you need, Dudley?" Harry asked, his voice meek and quiet, but loud enough for Dudley to hear. He spent seven years in constant abuse. It just wasn't in him to blame anyone else besides himself. He grew up being blamed and punished for everything, his fault or not. If he finds himself on the roof of the school, even though he really didn't know why, he'll get punished. If he gets sick, he'll get punished. If he so much as sneezes at the dinner table, he'll get punished. As far as Harry is concerned, his existence was considered a punishable offense.

"We decided we wanted to play a game with you." Another boy laughed. "It's called Harry Hunting. You already know the rules. So you better start running!"

So now, he was faced between a river rapids and a pack of hunting hyenas. It was obvious which choice he chose. He'd rather risk his life and jump in those river rapids. And so, he ran. Harry ran like no one else could. He had a perfectly good endurance for running, able to run for a few miles at a time. This was the result of his training under the menace known as Dudley's Gang. The neighbor children watched in disdain as the boys threw rocks at the boy, who just dodged every one he could. If he gets hit, he knew he can't stop. After all, if he falls, he'll be caught. And if he is caught, he'll get beaten up by the gang. This was Harry Hunting.

He looked for a way around it, as he ran all over Little Whinging. Many adults looked in disdain at the scene, as the boys chased Harry. Many mothers wished to stop them, but the fathers were close friends with Vernon Dursley, and they held them back vehemently. They didn't wish to get involved. This was a major reason why many of the males were given couch duty. Those who weren't on sleeping on the couch, was because the woman was too meek to say anything against their husband.

Many have reported Harry's case, but the moment Vernon has a whiff on it, he'll just tell the officers that come by that the boy doesn't exist. They would look all over the house, but they will find neither hide nor hair of the boy's existence. They never thought to look in the small cupboard under the stairs, and there was no one who could tip them off on this. And when they're gone, the next time they see Harry is 10 days later, and looking completely starved. They did not wish for the boy to be so punished by their interference and so they didn't do anything anymore.

Harry steeled himself as he sped off to a place that he knew he'll be safe. There was a great distance between him and Dudley's Gang now. The boys were too dumb to think of splitting up and catching him in a pincer attack. He turned a corner, finally seeing his destination. A park with a playground. He had a bunch of hiding places there and he knew that if he could just find his most recent one, he might just escape his immediate fate. He knew that when Dudley's Gang didn't find him, he'll still be punished at home… no, correction: at the Dursley's Home. Harry rebuked himself for having thought that at all. Was there some sort of magic on him that makes it instinctively feel like home for him? Well, that doesn't matter. He jumped through the gate and found himself colliding with another person.

The two immediately took a tumble. Harry dizzily tried to stand up only to feel a steadying hand. He looked at the face of the person who is helping him. He found himself face to face with the person, but the thing is, the first thought that came to his mind was.

'Huh? Was I looking at a mirror?" For he could see that the person, who didn't seem the slightest fazed by getting bumped into, looked exactly like him. The same face, the same mouth, the same nose, the same ears, and, most importantly, the same emerald green eyes that shone softly in the evening sky. And then he shook his head. No. This wasn't a mirror. For he could now see that, although his and the person's hair are nearly the same color, their length was vastly different. For the person had waist-length black hair, tied up in a ponytail. The one he was looking at was a GIRL! But he can't deny how much they looked like each other.

The girl looked surprised, and from what he could see, she seemed to be getting tears in her eyes. Alarmed, Harry immediately said the words, "Sorry for hurting you."

"N-no. You didn't hurt me, not in the slightest…" The girl replied, shaking her head. "… I just… I was looking for my twin brother… and… you somehow look like me so… Are you?" Harry blinked, wondering. Twin brother? He didn't know what to say or do. His hand subconsciously went to his scar, and he wondered. The Dursleys never mentioned a twin. Though it might be possible that… Is she? Is she Harry's twin? Is she family? Harry looked confused and scared. He didn't know what to do, and fate didn't want to give him a chance to think it through, as loud people are starting to be heard from a few blocks over. Harry looked fearfully around.

"Crud… I need to hide!" Harry gagged. He turned to the girl and noticed her face harden slightly.

"… We look alike." The girl mentioned. "Let's go to the bushes and we'll swap clothes. Then I'll scare them off." Harry blushed at the idea that the girl would be willing to switch clothes, but the girl gave him no chance of complaining. She dragged the boy into the trees nearby, where no one could possibly see them. She then immediately moved to pull his shirt off.

"Oy! I… I can't let you get hurt for my sake! And… isn't it… a bit… inappropriate to be…"

"Stop your complaints and we'll start beating up bullies." The girl rebuked. "It's just the shirt anyway. I don't think we need to swap pants as well." She pulled off her own first and held it to him. Harry blush became worse, and tried to cover his eyes. "I'm wearing an undershirt. So stop hiding your face and remove your damned shirt already!" Harry winced at the fact that the girl would willingly swear easily. He didn't know whether that was normal or not and just considered it as normal. He shook his head again.

"We can hide instead."

"No." The girl replied. "You need to fight back."

"If I fight back, the Dursleys would just cart me off to jail for hurting my precious cousin." The girl sharply turned to him.

"Dursleys, you say? My mom was supposedly related to a Petunia who married into the Dursleys. Any chance that she is related? And anyway I'll make sure that they don't know who hit them afterwards. Someone needs to instill the fear of God in them, and might as well be me."

"… Are you really my twin?"

"My mom is named Lily Potter if that answers your question." She replied. "But enough of that! Take your damned shirt off!" Harry winced. His mother's name was Lily. And his last name was Potter. And his mother was Aunt Petunia's sister. It can't be a coincidence. Harry just nodded and removed the apparently now double-damned shirt. The girl gasped upon seeing his body. Harry winced. He knew what his body looked like. It was completely covered in bruises. But the girl didn't comment.

"Okay… Put this shirt on." She tossed the shirt to Harry. Harry was grateful that the shirt was just a sky-blue plain shirt, and not one with girly prints. It didn't even look as though it was made for a girl's slender body. "And I'll beat the crap out of them, what do you say?"

Alarm bells raised in his mind, "But… If you hurt them, they might…"

"I'll let them know that I'm not really you." The girl replied, pulling the extremely baggy shirt on. "You best stay here." She came out of the bushes. Harry fearfully watched her. She tied up her ponytail that you won't notice it if you rush up to her from the front. He watched as she sat on the swings, playing around, as Dudley's Gang rushed over. Oh, how he wished to rush over to her, now, as rocks started flying to her. After all, in her presence, it felt like he regained the one thing that he never knew he had. A family.

The rocks that flew never hit her. She caught every rock thrown and dropping them onto the ground, with just her right hand, her left hand still on the chains of the swing. The boys didn't dare get near what they thought was a 'him'. They knew enough that if they get hit by the swing, they'll probably get hurt. They didn't notice the girls that started gathering behind them, and the adults that were starting to stop and watch this event. The 'boy' who has always been chased and always had ran away was now simply ignoring them, swinging as 'he' dropped onto the ground every single rock that they threw. The adults would've rushed forward, but then something unexpected happened. All because Dudley called out.

"Hey, cousin." Dudley called out. "You better get off that and face the blues. You lost the game since we now caught you, Harry!"

"Oh certainly, dear cousin." The child answered sweetly, and 'he' jumped off the swing and landed in front of the boys. "Oh, and if you must know, Dudley, you haven't caught Harry." 'He' put 'his' hand on a knot knocking her hair to flow down and reveal a ponytail. Dudley gagged, and so did the other boys. The boys were of the age that made them believe: Long Hair = Girl, after all, but in this case they were correct.

"You… You're a girl!" One of them called. He turned accusingly at Dudley. "You never said that your cousin was a girl, Dudley!"

"Of course not!" Dudley cried out, "Harry is a boy! I'm sure of it!"

But the other boys didn't listen. They all thought that they have been hunting a girl all this time. "Oh man, my folks would get so pissed off if they learned that I've been hurting a girl…" Similar comments were made as they backed away. The girl simply shrugged.

"Come out, Harry." The girl called out to the boy still hidden in the bushes. He came out in the girl's blue shirt. He walked a bit forward, hoping to be in range to defend her in case they start hurting the one person he met that was probably the only part of his family that he knew, for sure, loved him.

"There! You see! That's Harry!" Dudley cried out. "Get him!" Dudley rushed forward to the boy, but he was the only one. The other boys have seen the adults behind them and had backed off completely. Dudley rushed forward to strike Harry, but the girl immediately jumped in between them. His fist connected with her palm.

"Get out of the way, you stupid girl!" Dudley barked, as he raised his other fist. He immediately tried to punch her. But the girl had other plans.

"No. One." The girl snarled, grabbing the fist with her other palm. "Hurts." She twisted both arms around, causing pain into the boy. "My." She kicked him in between his legs. The boy gagged. "Twin." Dudley fell onto the ground, clutching the pained part of his body. "Brother." She finished, as Dudley remained whimpering on the ground. She then called out aloud. "Come on, Harry. You are definitely not coming back to this doddering-idiot-who-lost-to-a-girl's house." She emphasized the fact that the boy lost to a girl. It would make the kid too ashamed to say a thing. "When you go home, just tell them that Harry ran away. Got it? It'll be true either way." Dudley was still whimpering.

Harry walked forward, unsure on what just happened. What did she want to do now? She didn't want me to return to the Dursley's? Then where would he go?

"… Then… where am I going to stay?" Harry asked. The girl simply grinned.

"Why, with me of course. I came here to find you, Harry. And I am definitely not leaving you here. Only an idiot would leave a child in such an abusive environment. Let's go, Harry. Home." She grinned broadly, her hand reaching out to him. Harry looked on the hand, fearing what would happen.

"… Go on, Harry. Get out of here." Harry turned to the source of the voice. Aria Clearriver was the one who told him those words. The other girls turned to the girl a bit before looking back at Harry. They nodded vehemently. And some of the adults seemed to be in agreement as well.

"Go on, kid. She looks like family, ain't she? So what's stopping yeh? Any place with a kid that would willingly protect yeh must be better than here, eh?" A gruff man called from the back of the crowd. Harry looked at the man and nodded, turning to the girl and hesitating. He looked at the outstretched hand.

"… I still don't know your name." Harry said, still scared slightly, but the calmness in her smile was a bit infectious. The girl laughed a bit, still not retracting her hand.

"Dear me, I'm sorry for the lack of introductions! Setrea Erica Potter. Nice to meet you, dear twin~" Harry nodded, smiling for the first time in a while. He tentatively reached out to grab the hand, wondering if she would retract it when he does grab it. She didn't and he was soon in a shaking hands position.

"Oh, and Harry?" The girl grinned, "Happy Eighth Birthday~!" She turned to the people, "I would appreciate it if you do not inform anyone else that it was me, Harry's Twin, who took him away. And with that, she pulled him away from the crowd, running away from the park, dragging him through the streets and they were soon running beyond the forest. The girls that he had made friends with called out their goodbyes, and soon, the two were far away.

Harry turned to the sky, and smiled. He thought right then and there: 'Fate, thank you for the first and probably the best birthday gift ever~!'

**Chapter End**


	2. SoLaCE: Into a Forest to Heal Traumas

**The Skies of Light and Capricious Enchantment**  
by Lunar Wave

**Into a Forest to Heal Traumas**

Harry and Setrea continued running; the former starting to finally feel the exhaustion, the latter only barely. Harry didn't know what to say about this situation. The two has been running the whole time and he could tell that it was already evening. He soon can see a forest area, a quiet grove that he didn't knew existed. Harry would've asked where they were going, but years of being punished for asking questions clamped his mouth shut. Would Setrea throw him away if he displeases her? Harry shook his head. He knew he shouldn't think that. Setrea came to take him away from the Dursleys' abuse.

"Is something the matter, dear twin?" Harry's eyes jerked to the girl, as they were standing in front of the forest. "Is there something you want to ask? Or say?"

Harry pondered on this. Was she asking him what he wanted to know the most? He didn't know what else to ask. He decided to test the waters. He choked back tears, as he finally asked the question that has been bugging him this whole time. "Why now? Why did you come just now?"

"… I couldn't come any sooner, I'm sorry. It's just… how… I'll explain at a later date, Harry." She sighed. "But know this, Harry. No matter what happens, I love you. I know it's weird that someone you just met claims that they love you but, in my case, it's true. I do, Harry. So never ever think that you are a burden, got it?" Harry nodded, wiping away the tears. She smiled, tears also flowing on her face. She then wiped it off, pointing at the forest. "To get to our house, remember this. Black stones to the left, white stones to the right." Harry blinked until he saw the oddly colored rocks on the ground. "Don't tell anyone, by the way."

Harry nodded, as he walked into the forest. He saw the rocks and treaded carefully. He didn't wish to get lost. He continued walking, until he finally saw a house. In a forest clearing, he saw a relatively big three storey house. Brown concrete walls covered the house, a grass green flat roof, a garden of flowers surrounding the house, and a single cobblestone path that he tread on as he walked over to the house. He walked over to the wooden terrace, and touched the door. He turned the knob, noting how it simply felt exquisitely nice as he was able to push it open. He wondered subconsciously on why Setrea would leave the door so unprotected and walked in. He found himself in a hallway. Simple but beautiful design, the only thing weird is the lack of anything hanging from the walls. There was an archway to the right that he could discern led to the combined dining room and kitchen, and an arch way on the left that led to the living room. Peering through the living room, he could see a door that seemed to lead to a bathroom. He went back to the hallway, a staircase seemed to lead to the second floor and just past said staircase, he can see a room that seemed rather foreboding. He shook his head.

"The second floor's just a bunch of bedrooms, two bathrooms, and the library. Third floor's healing room, and bunch of other rooms you can convert for your own use. I can add more floors if we need to, but right now, we don't really need any more than three."

Harry jumped up, spinning to see Setrea, who seemed to be doing something weird with the door. He realized that she was just locking it. Setrea paid no mind to Harry's awkwardness and continued. "The door beyond the staircase is the training room," Harry shuddered slightly at the word 'training', "and there's a bathroom in the living room if you need to reach one quickly. The door to the right is the dining room. The kitchen's also there." Harry nodded, as Setrea lead him around. "The top of the staircase leads to a door that opens to the meadow roof." Meadow Roof? Harry looked questioningly at that introduction. Setrea looked at him and laughed, "The roof is actually plants you know~ It's not grass green because I wanted it to be~." Harry blinked. Wow… that sounded… convenient.

"I call this place 'Luna Santuario', Spanish for Moon Sanctuary, but if you want you can make up another name for it." She looked rather unsure as she said that, but it seemed that she was having second thoughts on the name changing rather than the thought that Harry would give it a bad name.

Harry grinned, as he thought on the name. Moon Sanctuary, huh? "I like it. Our personal sanctuary…" Harry smiled, "So uh… where's our… parents? I mean… are they still…" Setrea blinked and shook her head. Harry dreaded asking that question the moment he noticed Setrea's unease.

"… Uh… Harry… Did I… ever imply that I was living with our parents?" Harry looked confused as Setrea gasped and looked down. "Sorry… I… They're not here, Harry…"

Harry blinked, not sure on what to say, "Not here as in… what do you mean?"

"Harry… what did people tell you about your parents?"

"That they're dead and they died in a car crash." Harry replied, looking away. Harry then suddenly put the pieces together. "No… Are you saying that they really died in a…"

Apparently, he fit the pieces together wrong. "NO! Our parents didn't even have a car!" Setrea sputtered, shaking her head vehemently. "What I mean is… There was this person who was hunting down our parents… and…"

"He killed them." Harry finished, his face looking away from his twin. "… when?"

"Exactly when did you think it was?" Setrea seemed to be really avoiding his eyes.

"… Halloween, when I was 1 years old."

"There's your answer." Harry choked back tears, not willing to let it flow yet. What 'but'? What did Setrea wish to tell him? "… I'm still in the process of searching for their graves… But… at least… I'll still search for it. And maybe…"

"We can visit them this Halloween." Harry finished, looking away. Setrea looked up and nodded.

"Or maybe the next." Setrea sighed. "I don't know how long it'll take me, but I'll find them. I will, I promise you that." Harry nodded, seeing the determined face on the girl. He grinned.

"Thanks Setrea… Ummm…" Harry thought about it for a bit. "… You were at the same age as me at the time… How did you learn about it?"

"… Harry. You also asked earlier about why did I appear only now, right?" Harry nodded. Setrea nodded, unsure on what to say next. She then seemed to step out of her stupor long enough. "… Harry. I hereby swear that no lies will ever come out of my mouth. If you ever catch me breaking this swear you can kill me where I stand." Harry looked shocked at Setrea's promise but nodded. Setrea smiled. "I want you to understand that I can't tell you the answer to both questions. Not yet."

"Why?" Harry glared. Why was his twin hiding it? He didn't understand. "Setrea. Are you really my twin?" This was a question that has been nagging him since meeting the girl, even though so much proof has been shown to him. He looked expectantly at her and she had an immediate reply, which he knew for sure was not a lie. She looked at him in the eye and said:

"Yes." So much conviction was placed in her voice that he knew that she wasn't lying. He eased up.

"So why can't you tell me why you know?"

"Because you won't understand it. Not yet. I need to show you more things before you're finally ready." Harry nodded.

"It isn't because you are hiding things from me? You're not trying to hold it from me?"

"NO!" Setrea replied immediately. "I'll tell you as soon as I think you are ready. In fact, I expect to be able to tell you soon in a few months, when we finally start your… special lessons." Harry looked confused on the term special lessons, but he decided it wasn't worth thinking over yet. Setrea seemed intent on telling him everything about herself. Harry decided to ask just one last thing, before he finally succumbs to the fatigue that was finally being cycled over through his body.

"What was the name of the person who killed our parents?"

"Dad called him Voldemort." And with that, he nodded. He and Setrea started walking over to the second floor, where the bedrooms are found. "… Harry… I'll try to tell you at Halloween. Okay? I want all my facts straight before I start making things up." Harry nodded, and looked through the bedrooms.

"… Setrea… I'm going to choose to trust you." Harry said as they walked through the rooms.

"I do and will trust you with my entire life, Harry. You can be sure of that, as well."

"Oh and Setrea…" Setrea turned to the boy. Harry stood in front of a particularly big bedroom. He turned to his twin and smiled. "Happy Birthday." And with that, Harry entered the room and collapsed on his bed. Setrea made a mental note to buy him a few things later.

She only realized the words that Harry last told her, when a sound came from downstairs. One… Two… Three… Twelve. Twelve Chimes of the bell. Midnight. Her eyes teared up, as she smiled serenely. But right now, Harry was already sleeping, and so all she did was say the words:

"… Thanks, Harry…"

* * *

Harry Potter woke up in a bit of a tizzy. He looked at a nearby calendar. It was already showing that today was the first day of August. His birthday… no… their birthday has passed. Harry never felt so elated to think that it wasn't just his alone anymore, and that he could actually celebrate it the years to come. To think, there was the smell of cooking coming from the first floor, and he was almost famished with just thinking of going down there to grab a bite.

And then a thought came to his mind. What if Setrea didn't want to feed him, and he had to feed himself? Harry felt awkward with doubting Setrea so much when she had clearly said that she trusted him with her life. Does…

"Okay, before you go emo up there, I want you down here to eat breakfast, you worrywart!"

Harry jumped alarmed. How did she… How did she know that he was up here worrying about whether he should eat or not. And what does 'emo' mean?

"Coming, Aunt Petunia!" Harry absent-mindedly replied, quite forgetting who was calling him as he shouted out his mechanical response.

"Hey! No calling me Aunt! YOU'RE OLDER THAN ME!" Harry now wondered how she knew that for sure. Harry just decided to rush downstairs and hope that there's still some food. He won't be Dudley, not in the slightest, but he would at least try to get the things he needed as soon as possible.

"You're finally here." Setrea sighed, as she pointed at a plate of food on the dining table. Harry flinched a bit, but it seemed like Setrea didn't pay much mind. "Let's start eating, then I'll wash the dishes." Harry nodded, walking over to the table and taking his seat. Setrea walked by him as well, holding a plate of bacon and tossed it on the table. Eggs were placed on the table as well, and a bunch of fruits as well. Harry sat there, waiting for her to take a bit of the meal first, still not wanting to get her ire however subconscious the impulse is.

"Thin boy can get as much as he could." Setrea told him. "I'll take it as a personal offense if you don't mean to stay healthy while you're in my care." Harry nodded quickly, grabbing as much food as he can. Setrea grinned as she grabbed her own meal. Then she added, "Oh, I expect that everything on my table is down both our stomachs by the end of this meal, so you best start munching."

Harry nodded, smiling a bit and started shoveling the food down his mouth.

"Manners, Harry!" Setrea told him, amused at the way he threw the food in his mouth. Soon, both of them were eating in a relatively comfortable silence, and the food on the table was also soon all gone.

"Setrea, how do you know that I'm older than you?" Harry asked, before he could think straight. The food was way too good compared to what he normally gets in the Dursleys that he was too comfortable.

"Oh? Easy. I was born August 1. You're July 31. It's not hard." Setrea laughed as Harry looked flabbergasted.

"What? If we're twins why are we born on different dates?"

"Obviously we were born near midnight. You before, I after." Setrea grinned.

"How do you know that?"

"Hmm… magic." Harry's face hardened at that response, as though expecting a fat man coming down at him. It was the only thing Dudley is ever punished about, mentioning magic in the house. He quickly muttered, "I know there's no such thing as magic, Uncle Vernon." Setrea noticed this reponse, and growled.

She stood up pacing across the table, "Okay, how much traumas did you have in your past?" Setrea quickly pulled Harry's shirt (actually it was her blue shirt from yesterday) and looked on him. Every scar on his body, every bruise, every rib that poked out from the thin boy's body, with each one she sees, her growl grows fiercer. Soon she had enough and stood up, "That's it, I'm taking you to the medical room on the third floor. Come on." Harry nodded slightly and the two walked up the staircase. They soon arrived in the said room. Setrea immediately pointed at the nearest bed. "Don't worry too much, I'm a professional healer. I can get as much of your injuries out of the way; you only need to trust me to be able to do what is needed."

"Don't you mean doctor?" Harry asked, as he laid on the bed face up and closing his eyes. He heard how painful Dudley hollered whenever Petunia cleans his wounds, and he hoped that closing his eyes would ease the pain.

"Uh… Don't have a doctorate so, no… But I DO have a healing license. Don't know if it's still valid after millennia though…" She muttered. Soon Harry felt much of the damage on his body, accumulated from the thousands of injuries he received from the Dursley's Home and Dudley's Gang. He looked on Setrea and gasped to see a bluish white glowing orb of light covering her hand as she directed the flow into the injuries. Setrea turned her eyes to face Harry's face and winked.

"No such thing as magic, eh?"

Harry grinned and laughed, freely for the first time in his life. He can trust her, he knew it. This bluish magic is too kind to belong to someone who would be cruel to him. He laughed, as all the pain and traumas that he accumulated over the years are whisked away by his black haired green eyed twin.

**Chapter End**

Setrea is not an Overpowered Mary Sue. She's just a really good healing mage. For now. She might become an Overpowered Character compared to most Hogwarts Students, but Harry would be right up there with her. As obvious, her healing magic isn't something from the normal school of magic in JKR's books.

Also: Thank you to A.S.-sama, ultima-owner, Lady Elizabeth of New York, and Theta-McBride, for reviewing my story~ I really appreciate it. I would like it if any future reviewers would tell me what they think would work well with this story, and so with that said, thank you once more~


	3. SoLaCE: Different Magic

**Skies of Light and Capricious Enchantments  
**by Lunar Wave

**Different Magic**

**Luna Santuario, Early October 1988**

Harry now knew exactly what Setrea meant by special lessons. She was referring to Harry learning magic.

"And you still refuse to teach me magic." Harry complained as he panted. He panted hard, as he tried to catch his breath. Setrea shrugged and gave him a glass of water. He had been running for a good 20 minutes now. He pulled off the weights on his arms and legs, and it landed on the ground with a hard thud. "Why don't you just teach me already?"

"Until your body can actually handle magic flowing through your body, I won't teach you a damned thing." Setrea remarked.

"When will I be ready?" Harry whined, "It's been two months, Set!" And indeed, it has nearly been nearly 8 weeks ago since Setrea's Birthday and Setrea's revelation of magic. However Setrea refused to even teach him any basics.

"When you can finally run for a good 30 minutes without stopping, or 20 minutes without losing your breath~" The girl grinned. "Or maybe even a good 30 laps around the house without needing to catch your breath. At full speed, with 10 kilo weights on both arms and legs, for all of them, by the way. Another condition might be if you can run at full speed for 10 laps in under 8 minutes. Without Stopping~ Still with weights though." Harry looks at the clearing the two were in. In the middle was their home, Luna Santuario. As of now, Harry can only run a lap around the place in 1 minute and a half. Even with his practice of running across Little Whinging, he still can't get any faster. Harry groaned as he just collapsed on the ground now.

"Magic needs at least a scrawny 11 year-old's constitution to be able to do its most basic details. You may be a decent sprinter, but you are still a scrawny 8 year-old. Why do you think I try to feed you two portions of the same meal and vitamin pills afterwards? I'm doing my hardest getting you in shape! Running is good exercise so I have no problems pushing you hard on that, but you still need to be able to lift that rock over there and not strain yourself." Setrea pointed at a medium sized rock, about the size of a basketball. Won't be difficult to lift, if you were a full grown adult.

"Alright, do your cooldown exercises and we can start getting you through classes? How about basic math? You seem to have good English Vocabulary anyway so I don't have to worry about that. Thank Heavens. I'm horrible at teaching languages." Harry sighed. Setrea basically just used magic and sent through him a sort of pulse that allowed him to learn every single language in the world just by hearing a few sentences of a native speaker. Now he has a very wide vocabulary, comparable to a High School Student. And of course, his list of curse words had just increased. Harry shook himself out of his reverie. He decided to just joke a bit, as he started stretching himself.

"The way you teach math, I'm probably at High School Level already. What the hell is basic with sine, cosine, and tangent! You can't be serious, Set! I really don't see why I need math for magic!" Okay... he guessed that didn't sound like he was joking.

"Of course you need math!" Setrea remarked, "Calculations are everything if you need to learn magic. You need to know just how much magic you'd want to distribute into a spell. If you know this, you can direct your magic properly even with just a burst of energy. I mean, we don't have some convenient tool that can cast magic just by waving and pointing. That's the essence of magecraft!"

Magecraft? Distribute? Spell? "Setrea... I don't even know half the things you are telling me." Harry sighed, "Can't you at least start teaching me the theoretical part of magic?"

"After we finish integration and differentiation."

"... And what level of teaching are non-magicals usually taught that?"

"According to a my sources, it's part of College Level Algebra."

"Great, just perfect." The two sat there quietly, as Harry tried finishing his stretches. "... Did you find our parent's graves yet, Setrea?"

"... Not yet." Setrea groaned. "I checked every graveyard in the country, but still no luck."

"... I think we should still honor our parents, even though we can't find them though."

"I'll set up a sort of altar on the meadow roof where we can burn incense or something." Setrea replied, half joking.

"What culture are you pulling this idea from, Set?"

"Nothing really. So... just a simple talk to the skies on the meadow roof? Also... Harry, when our Parent's Death Anniversary comes, I'll tell you everything. On the meadow roof, I'll definitely tell you how I knew our parents were struck down by Moldywart. I'll also definitely show you exactly my origins. Got it?" Setrea turned to the boy to see him trying to choke back laughter. He turned back to Setrea, a lopsided grin on his face.

"You sort of lost me when you mentioned Moldywart." Harry shrugged as the two started hearing a soft chime of their grandfather clock. The two laughed quietly. The sixth chime ended, and the sky was already getting dark. "Ah, it's time to start cooking. You or me?"

"You cook better than me, and I'd like a nice meal~"

"Alright!" Harry grinned, as the two walked back to the house. Neither of them commented about anything and simply enjoyed the evening sky.

Harry reminisced on the past two months, remembering the things that happened. Harry pretty much spent those two months in 'rehabilitation', getting him to normal physique. Healing all his wounds, he started feeling an odd current in his body, one that seemed to have been originally hindered by his wounds. He recognized it as what was keeping him from feeling the pain of said wounds. Magic. He knew it then. He is also like Setrea. A magician. Or at least, that's what Setrea called herself. Those who can't use magic are called non-magicals, and he knew that this feeling can't be felt by non-magicals.

The current of magic flowed through his body, searching for any signs of weaknesses. The magic started improving much of his life, his endurance has upped to at least tenfold; he could actually run around for 1 hour without stopping so easily it might as well be like he was breathing.. It was as though his magic is actually improving much of his health, that he was soon near the ridiculous standards that Setrea placed on him. The magic was unhindered by his injuries, and since he wasn't using it for anything beyond healing, he guessed that the magic flowed throughout his body to improve him instead of remaining in one place, the Magical Core, as Setrea told him on that fateful eighth birthday of his beloved twin.

**/Flashback/**

"Ho-how?"

"You mean magic?" Setrea grinned, "Magic is in our blood, Harry~ Surely some strange things have happened in your life that you can't explain."

"I... teleported onto the roof during a Harry Hunting session." Harry thought out loud.

"Yay!" Setrea bounded up. "Anything else?"

"... I turned a teacher's wig blue... don't really know what else... Umm... What kind of magic can you do?"

Setrea nodded, sitting down on the nearby chair, as she retained her hand on healing Harry's wounds. "Okay, so the thing is Harry, I'll simplify things a bit. There are seven branches of magic. That's Deep Magic, Bloodline Magic, Magecraft, Witchcraft, Wizardry, Alchemy, and Magic Cancelling. I am trained in Magecraft, and a bit of Magic Cancelling. Alchemy is a bit difficult but manageable..."

"H-hold up!" Harry choked out, "I can barely keep up as it is! What's the difference between those magic?"

"OH, sorry!" Setrea smacked her own head and sheepishly smiled at the boy. "Umm... What was confusing?"

"Uh... What is Deep Magic?"

"Simple. Deep Magic is the magic of impossibilities." Setrea shrugged. "Things that no living person should be able to do. Creation of Matter, Destruction of matter, and everything that violates the natural laws." Harry nodded, understanding.

"But isn't magic impossible to begin with?"

"Good point, but Deep Magic is basically magic that is impossible with every other kind of magic. Stopping Time and Speeding Time might be possible, but outright reversing the flow of time is not. Jumping backward through time does not count as reversing the flow of time."

"Oh..."

"It is rare to find a person who can use Deep Magic freely as it is a very difficult to use magic."

"So uh... Next?"

"Bloodline? Magic you get from your forefathers. Also known as Familial Magic."

"So you just get it from our dads?"

"Or mums, but that's besides the point."

"So uh... Witchcraft... Magic only girls can use?"

"Witchcraft can be used by boys too, Harry. It's just rare since girls tend to be the more spiritually inclined. Witchcraft is simply put as Spiritual Magic. You pray to the gods and spirits and get them to use magic for you. Fortune Tellers tend to be gifted Witches."

"So there are male witches?"

"Yes."

"Okay so how about Wizardry? Same deal?"

"Another way of calling it is Practical Magic. Quick and Easiest to use out of all the forms of magic, the only drawback is that it's also the easiest to counter and relies on a magical implement, a pendant, locket, furnace, or a magic wand, you need something to cast the magic with.

Alchemy, on the other hand, is what we call Scientific Magic. It's where science and magic normally meets. You need a strong processing of logic and understanding just to learn Alchemy. I myself only learned alchemy because I wanted to learn how to make Fire Flower Essence. Otherwise, I steer clear of a cauldron." At this, she casually pulled out a vial from her pocket. She returned it without a thought.

"Magic Cancelling is obvious... So what IS Magecraft? That's what you specialize in, right?"

"Hold still, Harry! I can't heal you if you keep fidgeting!"

"You're doing fine. Just answer the question."

"Formation Magic. Basically, it's magic for creating magic."

"Creating magic? What does that mean?" Harry asked confused, "Isn't there just some sort of spellbook so that I can just use one particular spell after reading?"

"You're talking about Wizardry there, Harry." Setrea replied. "Everyone has different magical cores, and naturally, magic. Magecraft allows one to create their own personal repertoire of spells. The drawback is that using Magecraft is a lot slower than Wizarding Magic. As well as since you create your own spells, you always have to start from scratch.."

Wizardry, quick and easily memorized but easily countered due to uniformity. Magecraft, slow and bulky, but no total counteracting spell. Wizardry can be easily taught to people, Magecraft... Make up your own.

"Magecraft requires a bunch of Formations to start a spell. For my bigger spells, I use a runic array to set the magic around. Healing Spells, however..." Harry looked on her hand, seeing a sort of small magic circle with a strange symbol just in front of the spell, emitting the magic. "It requires a bit more precision than simple runic arrays. So I just summon up a magic circle with the rune for "healing" and just send it to the specific required positions."

"That's one of the easier to copy spells, isn't it?"

"Yes, but whether the spell is easily USED is the problem." Setrea grinned at seeing the confused face of the boy, "You're catching on quick, Harry, but there's one drawback regarding learning spells. The spell must be attuned to your magic core."

"So it is based on our magic core what we would specialize in? Like some sort of pre-defined fate?" Harry sighed. His Magic Core is probably best for almost nothing. Setrea glared slightly and whacked the boy with her free hand.

"Your Magic Core doesn't have a single thing to do with what you can or cannot use." Setrea responded. "We have two sources. Ideals and Traumas. To fully use your magic, you must understand both what you believe in, and what you endured."

_Oh, so that's why Setrea's speech is riddled with that term. Trauma is necessary for magic... err... Magecraft._

**/Flashback End/**

That was what Setrea said. Harry needed to know what he truly believe in, and understand just what he had to endure. _In a way, I need to know what I want for the future, and what I had for a past._ Setrea claimed that even Harry's past with the Dursley's could cause him to be stronger, but at the same time hinder him. That's why Setrea preferred it if he could create a better past for himself. But Harry won't be able to do it. He knew that the abuse that the Dursley's put him through was enough to scar him for life.

Setrea had responded to him that her own Ideal is to protect those that she cherished. He wasn't privy to what her Trauma is about, but when he learned that she specialized in Healing and Barrier Making, her Ideal seems to stand out the most. It wouldn't surprise Harry when Setrea still hasn't learned to make use of her Traumas. Not even Setrea would be able to face such a detail so young.

Regarding using Ideals as the source of magic, it's sort of like, if you knew what you want to do, you can push yourself to do them.

"Harry! Come on!"

Harry nodded, laughing, and walking towards the girl. This will be how he spends his life for now. Constantly trying to learn magic, whilst trying to learn more about his dear twin. And soon enough, October 31st came quickly.

**Chapter End**

Here's to another chapter. It's mostly exposition, though so I'm a bit flustered about this. Teaching Magical Theory is not something I ever want to do in a story ever. But oh well. Updating… Complete!


	4. Halloween of Reminiscence and Mourning

**Skies of Light and Capricious Enchantments  
**by Lunar Wave

**Halloween of Mourning and Reminiscence**

Halloween Night fell upon the forest that still remains unnamed. It stood to reason that Luna Santuario would be equally silent. Smoke flew from the flames situated on a stone altar made from black and white stones. The altar stood just outside the house, and the flame burnt bright into the night sky. The two people who were supposed to be minding said altar stood on top of the grass roof of Luna Santuario.

"… The night sure is pretty…" Harry murmured sadly, as he looked at the darkness of the night. Setrea ignored his musings and simply looked at the rising smoke of the altar, her eyes closed, her breathing slow, and her prayers silent. Harry nodded, looking on the night lights of the evening.

"I think it's time I told you everything, Harry."

Harry expected this. He already knew that Setrea planned on telling him the answers on this very Halloween Night. His eight-year-old mind might want to ignore asking anything out of fear of breaking the status quo, but his already older than he should be part of his head, the part where Setrea drilled all the parts of College Physics in his head, can't help but be curious. He wanted questions answered and he knew that this was his chance to finally figure everything out.

"So what's your first question?" She asked with some trepidation.

"… Where were you? All this time? Where were you?"

"First there's something you must understand about me." Setrea smiled. "I don't want you to say anything yet. Hear me out first, and then decide whether you believe me or not. Okay, first of all, I'm a Time Traveler." Harry said nothing. Now he knew why Setrea was hesitant to tell him anything early on. If he hadn't started learning magic from Setrea, he might've called her a liar, right then and there. But he knew that magic can make impossible things possible.

Setrea smiled at him, "I was originally from this time, make no mistake of that." And so, Setrea's life story unfolded before Harry's eyes. Turns out that Setrea wasn't really from millennia ago, as she jokingly said nearly three months ago. Just one millennium or so, give or take a few centuries. Her country was a country she was entirely unsure whether it still existed in modern times. Discounting the fact that whole countries can't possibly disappear completely off the planet, she merely continued her description of the place.

It was far more advanced than other countries, more due to the fact that magic was part of the people's daily lives. The seven classifications of magic separated the people. The True Mages, practitioners of Deep Magic, are classified as kings and rulers in that country, and since they're really rare, it's hardly surprising at all that there were only three at the time of Setrea's life. But she hardly cared about the True Mages. She never saw them, after all.

She had been happy, she spent her first five years of her life in a family that loved her. But everything changed when her brother's Horcrux, was broken by her. Setrea didn't know what a Horcrux is but the fact that she broke it caused the family from loving her, to throwing her, unceremoniously, out the front door. She was banned from using the name that she was given when she was born. Harry almost wished he could Time Travel just to throttle the strangers.

Setrea told Harry that then, she started not believing in the importance of families. She lived in exile, alone in a forest. However, she knew she couldn't survive for long. She hadn't any food except wild herbs that she didn't even know if it was healthy for her to eat. Well, since she hadn't gotten sick, she was fine. But something made her yearn for family again. And that was her honorary brother, Mark Revelis. No, not the same brother whose Horcrux she broke.

Mark was the brother she will forever wish she had from the beginning. He was a powerful magician, even though he was only five years older than herself. He was also an exile, a family castaway, but his reasons was because he didn't believe in the views his family had, on Blood Purity and Magic. For Mark, Magic was something important that wasn't just for the sake of being passed down from father to son, from parent to child. It was there to help improve their lives.

"Should I be jealous that you seem to love him more than me?" Harry asked off-handedly, as Setrea gushed on and on about how great a brother Mark was. Setrea only made a rude gesture.

It was Mark that gave her the name Setrea. The third of a set. There was another who lived in their house, a boy by the name of Michael, who is the second.

She learned magic from Michael. Michael was a great magician, but he and Mark always returned home wounded, and so she took up healing. It was then that she discovered her natural talent for learning magic. Her Ideals were about healing, was her first thought, until she made her first barrier, which even Mark was unable to break through. She was, easy to say, elated. This was when she was 6 going 7.

Mark taught her how to fight. To use her magic in conjunction with her body. She learned to use a sword, and a magic stone, enabling her to cast spells with her left hand, mostly barriers, and waving the blade in her right.

Soon, she learned a spell that told of her ancestry, her immediate family. It was a spell that Mark taught her, but she was adamant on not using because of her hatred of her old family. Soon however, she decides to use it, just to find out if it worked. What surprised her was that…

"It showed a completely different family than I thought." She smiled. She held out her left hand and enunciated clearly "Cognatio Revelio." It said:

_Erica Potter, born 08/01/1980_

_Father: James Potter_

_Mother: Lily Potter nee Evans_

_Sibling/s: Harry Potter, Brother, born 07/31/1980._

"This was something that utterly shocked me." Setrea told Harry softly. "You were born only a day before I was. So I concluded that we were midnight twins."

"And so, you searched for me?" Harry asked.

"… No. I had lost all my faith in the thoughts of family at the time. I didn't want to lose the one person that loved me, simply to travel centuries into spacetime." Setrea replied. "But… I wanted to know why I was back in that time, and not in your time."

She went to a scryer. A witch whose strength is to find answers, past and maybe future. This is different from a seer, who merely makes predictions of the future. She asked the scryer to discover the meaning of the spell. She was led to a pool of water as the full moon stood above them. And there she saw it. A rogue mage was running from the hospital upon which the two twins were born. James Potter and a strange man that appeared to be her biological father's best friend, chased the man. In that man's hands was a bundle, herself, Setrea can see. The man pulled out a device, which he used on the bundle. Setrea could see herself seem to suddenly disappear. Anger appeared on James Potter's face, a stick, signifying his status as a Wizard, was waved, slashing through the air with multiple different curses flying. Setrea regretted not being able to hear anything, from the sight.

The strange man laughed maniacally, grinning. Then a voice echoed from the pool, something even the scryer didn't expect, "Sorry, pal! But fate decides these sort of things! All you have to do is go with the flow!" And so, the image faded, with James hitting the man with a powerful curse, knocking the man off his feet.

She asked the scryer to show what kind of family was the Potters. What she saw was this: the family she lost, the family she always wanted. And the family, she felt she deserved. And thus, in a fit of selfishness, something even Setrea was surprised she had, she told her adoptive brother of the results.

Her adoptive brother... Mark was initially stubbornly against it. But the fact that this was the first time that Setrea requested for something so earnestly, Mark decided to call in a few favors. And soon, she was in a circle, with a bunch of time mages. To deal with time mages is a very difficult thing, as they liked to preserve the balance of time as much as possible. But Setrea was sure of one thing, she wanted back. So they used the reasoning that, the fact that Setrea is in the past and not when she should be. It might cause a loop in the family bloodline, something that should be called impossible. And so, the time mages had agreed. They started looking for the spell that would send her flying to the correct time and space.

Years passed, Setrea rose to one of the more powerful healers. Her healing license was given to her as she reached a good age of 12. This was a point that confused Harry. Setrea explained that there is a reason why she is currently 8 years old which will be revealed as the story continues. Accepting this, Harry merely asked: Why were such young children allowed things that only adults would be usually given? Mark and Michael were both in the army, even though Mark was only five years older than Setrea, and Michael being only a year older than Mark. Setrea's answer was that age didn't matter at all to Magicians. What mattered was how good you are at magic. This was the main reason why Alchemists, Wizards, and Witches despised Magicians. They don't have a sense of too young or too old. And so, in wars, many would find child soldiers fighting even though plenty of them would be too young to even go to High School.

Setrea smiled. She continued her story. Soon, the magic to send her back to her real time was finished. It suffered one drawback. While it is assured that you would be returned to the time correct to her current age, she would sometimes appear in random times and places as she returns, and each time, her age will grow younger by a full year. Along with it is all the training her body endured, which she now no longer has. Her knowledge of her old magic, her ability to manipulate barriers, were still there, but she cannot handle the pressure said magic has on her body. It would appear that only her healing ability, which was being developed before she turned eight, remained, albeit a bit weaker.

Harry made a mental calculation. Setrea was 12 when she left, turning 13. That means she had 4 other stops in time before she arrived in this one.

"So you really are older than me." Harry teased. "So... How did you learn of our parent's death?"

"... I... I..." Setrea looked a bit lost, as though she was about to breakdown.

"... I don't want you to worry too much about it. Tell me at your own time. Don't worry about it."

"Ok... thank you. And... good night, Harry..." Something told Harry that one of the stops in time she had was that she stopped directly upon the time and the site of their parents' death, which was how she learned so many things. Like their dad calling their killer Voldemort.

Overall, Harry was a bit envious of Setrea seeing their parents, if what he thought was true. But at the same time, he was worried for his twin's mental health. It is never easy to see someone die right in front of your eyes, unless, of course, you were a psychopath, like that child orphaner, Voldemort. Harry was a bit unsure whether the word 'orphaner' is a real word, but he hardly cared.

With a final prayer, the twins returned to the confines of their house, their altar to their parents left behind to continue to burn. Drips of rain fell on that night. Autumn rain doused the flames of the altar, and as well as the lingering lack of trust that Harry had of Setrea.

**Chapter End**

Very Long Author's Note:

Okay people, I don't intend on making you sympathetic of Setrea, at least not yet. It's not worth it really. Reason? Harry doesn't understand most of what just happened either, but what he understood was that Setrea poured her heart to him. That's enough for him trust her completely, as his mind is of a young 8 year old. This topic might be brought up again in the future, but Harry didn't care right now. The future might have Dumbledore trying to make Setrea be doubted (depends if I decide on making this a Manipulative!Dumbledore story, which has a very minimal chance of happening because I found many Manipulative!Dumbledore stories quite infuriating).

Any reader who reads this will now see this as one thing. This is a story with just a single diversion point from the JK Rowling books. Setrea's decision to return. If Setrea had decided not to return, the JK Rowling books would've been what happened.

I know that you might be thinking like, "Dude! There was never a mention of a twin of Harry's!" Memory charms exist. 'Nuff said.

Remember, JK Rowling's books were made with Harry as a center. It would only occasionally leave Harry, when it needs to show you something else entirely, which I fully intend to do, but right now, you only need to see things from Harry's perspective. If it becomes necessary to reveal more of Setrea's past, I'll handle things elsewhere.

Overall, this chapter is the most subpar of all my chapters for this story, but I don't care! This is just an exposition chapter, and I'll upload a more interesting one next time! Why is it more interesting? Because I'll finally bloody include other characters beyond Setrea and Harry! (I'm sorry to say that Setrea and Harry will not be meeting any HP characters yet... I might focus on them in a random chapter, but they won't meet yet.)

So see you next time in: **The Wolf's Howl!** Whether the wolf is Remus Lupin or not... Well? Good luck!


End file.
